


Teach Me, Please?

by Cbrez



Series: The Princess and the Dragon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, I can't write a straight pwp (believe me I've tried), Leon wants to learn how to give a blowjob, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, That's it that's the fic (not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbrez/pseuds/Cbrez
Summary: A few months following their night together in Circhester Leon has a favor to ask of Raihan. He visits him at his home in Hammorlocke. Now, he thinks he's ready to learn more about what Raihan's willing to teach him.“Will you teach me, please?”Smirking, the other leaned down and placed a hand on Leon’s cheek, “What do you wanna learn?”“Teach me, teach me how to pleasure you,” he replied, coyly looking up at him through his lashes.
Relationships: Raihan/Leon
Series: The Princess and the Dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567552
Comments: 19
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, let's try writing a nice, G-rated-
> 
> _Whoops_
> 
> My hand slipped and now someone's mouth is on someone else's dick.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.

Leon made his way down the bustling streets of Hammerlocke. Some passerby’s waving to him or calling his name. He was used to this routine, and though no longer their champion, the people of Galar still loved him. He returned the gestures with a polite smile as he tried to focus on getting to his destination. His awful sense of direction kicking in as he started to wander past the same three houses he swore he had passed earlier. He was just about to turn around again when he heard another voice call out to him.

“Oi! You’ve been to my hometown how many times and you still get lost? Unbelievable.”

Leon smiled and resisted the urge to run over and tackle his rival. The two were only seeing each other, but they hadn’t given what they were doing a proper label just yet. Therefore, it was an unspoken agreement that their newfound ‘arrangement’ wasn’t brought to the public’s attention.

“Heh, well you know me. Couldn’t get from Wedgehurst to Postwick if it wasn’t a straight line!”

Raihan shook his head as he took in his rival’s appearance. Since it was his day off, Leon had dressed down in a simple T-shirt and sweatpants. He also put his long hair into a low ponytail, still getting used to taming it himself. While he had been the champion; his appearance, including his hair, had been at the mercy of his stylists.

Leon let the other lead him in the correct direction. Before long, the two were standing in front of the door leading into what he knew as the Vault.

“Wait, you actually live in the Vault?”

“Of course I live here. It’s where Hammerlocke keeps all its treasures, and I’m their greatest one,” he smirked.

“You were supposed to say that you’re the dragon guarding the treasure in the Vault. It sounds cooler.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t stroke my ego as much,” he pouted.

“Well show me inside and maybe I can-”

“I swear to God if the next word outta your mouth is ‘stroke’-”

Leon batted his eyelashes towards his rival, “What? I thought it sounded hot?”

“Nah, more like cheesy as fuck. Not to mention it sounds like the start of a bad porno. Come on, princess, you’re better than that,” he put his arm around his shoulder and pulled the former champ close to his side.

Leon paused and put a finger to his mouth seemingly deep in thought. “Hmm, ok let me try again,” he whispered, “Hello, Mr. Dragon. My this is a nice castle you have here. You wouldn’t happen to have any room for a princess that needs a good shagging, would you?”

Raihan did a quick scan of the area to determine they were alone. Then he grabbed a handful of Leon’s ass and growled, “Ah, now that’s more like it. Lemme show you to my humble chambers, princess.”

“You saying the word ‘humble’ is an oxymoron,” Leon scoffed.

“What was that about me being a moron?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, “ _Pfft_. Nevermind.”

Raihan led the former champion into the main floor of the Vault. Leon had waved politely at the gym trainer turned receptionist that was stationed at the desk. They went up a set of stone stairs that led out into the open second floor. After making a right turn, Raihan opened a gate leading up to another small set of stairs. Leon followed closely behind taking in the historical architecture that surrounded him.

When they had reached the top, they came to a large wooden door with cast iron fastenings. The door resembled a smaller-scale replica of the entrance to the Hammerlocke gym. Leon briefly wondered if it could be a draw bridge as well.

He playfully punched his rival’s arm, “I’m surprised you don’t have a moat up here?”

“I wanted one, couldn’t do it. They said it’d make the building ‘structurally unsound’ or some shit.”

“Really living up to the part of a dragon trainer, huh?”

Raihan shrugged, “Yeah, I mean I gotta keep up appearances. You should know better than anyone about keeping your image in check?”

Leon’s features fell a bit. Since their first night together in Circhester a few months ago they had engaged in many conversations. They had gotten to know one another much better and Leon looked forward to their daily texting. The two would talk about anything and everything. They flirted back and forth, sent silly pictures, and Raihain sent hundreds of selfies.

One topic, that Leon only felt comfortable discussing with him, was the control the Pokemon League used to have over him. He sighed as he recalled one of their more recent conversations.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon was laying in his bed late one night texting his rival.

_Raihan:_  
_So ur tellin me u couldn’t even jack off_  
_without the leagues permission?_

_Well, yeah essentially. I had to have someone_  
_with me at all times for security reasons._  
_So if I had to ‘take care of myself’ it either had_  
_to be at night or in the shower. But it really killed_  
_the urge knowing there was always someone_  
_right outside the door that could hear me._  
  


_Raihan:_  
_Hell, if I were u I woulda just opened_  
_the door and gave the guy a show._  
_He’d either join u or fuck off long_  
_enough for you to have sum fun._

_Ha, well that’s you. I, on the other hand,_  
_had to politely schedule times with him_  
_beforehand. And he would agree to put_  
_an extra room between us._  
  


_Raihan:_  
_Fuck. So ur def not an exhibitionist are u?_

_Hmm, no I don’t think so. At not when_  
_it’s just me, myself and I…_  
  


_Raihan:_  
_Oh is that a challenge? Wanna c if u_  
_can get off with someone watchin?_

_Um, I don’t think so. At least not yet._  
  


_Raihan:_  
_;)_

_Raihan:_  
_**[sent image file, BigDragonDick.jpg]** _

_Jesus, you got hard from me telling_  
_you about the league dictating my_  
_masturbation habits!?_  
  


_Raihan:_  
_Nah. Got hard thinkin bout u jacking it._

_Raihan:_  
_God I really wshed I didnt interrupt u_  
_at the baht that day. U coulda gve me_  
_quite a show_

_Ugh, you know how embarrassed_  
_I get thinking about that!_  
  


_Raihan:_  
_Yea. I like how it gets u all wrked up_

_You’re typing with one hand aren’t you?_  
  


_Raihan:_  
_U know it ;)_

_Ugh, you’re impossible._  
  


_Raihan:_  
_Cum on u know u wanna do it 2_

_How do you know I’m not already? ;)_  
  


_**[sent image file, AChampionCock.jpg]** _  
  


_Raihan:_  
_Oh yea..._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Leon came back to the present he felt a little worked up from the memory. His cock beginning to rise in his sweatpants. Raihan having ushered the other through his front door took notice of the former champ’s excitement.

“Hmm, did you bring me a gift or just happy to see me?” he smirked as his eyes lingered on Leon’s crotch.

He shifted and adjusted himself under the other’s gaze, “No, no. I’m here for a reason, remember?” he smirked, “Well not just for that. But come on we have to do that first before we get distracted!”

Raihan sighed having wanted to ravish his rival as soon as he crossed the threshold.

“Yeah, yeah business first, then pleasure, as usual for you,” Raihan said rolling his eyes and resisting the urge to fondle his backside again.

The gym leader led the former champion into a small sitting room. The decor, simple and masculine, kind of the complete opposite of what he had been expecting.

Raihan sighed, “I know you were probably thinking my home would match the gym’s theme, yeah? Purple and red with the insignia plastered everywhere? Luckily they ain’t controlling how I decorate my own place, yet.”

Leon couldn’t help the frown on his face as he thought about how Raihan was still under the watchful eye of the Pokemon League. Not being the champion, of course, meant that league’s control over the gym leader was nowhere near the level Leon had to deal with. However, it was apparent they still kept a close eye on their best gym leader.

Leon took out a pokeball, and turned to him, “I really do appreciate you doing this, thanks.”

Leon released his Haxorus from her pokeball as Raihan took a look at her. Leon had noticed she was acting a bit out of sorts and more sluggish than usual. He couldn’t think of anyone better to ask than a master of dragons!

Raihan placed a hand on the towering dragon’s abdomen. He placated her when she started a bit at his touch, and she quickly calmed down.

“So?” Leon asked with bated breath.

“She’s perfectly fine, just gonna lay an egg soon.”

Leon beamed at the news, “You mean I’m gonna be a daddy?”

“Uh, no you dumbass. I mean unless you-”-Raihan faltered, his eye twitching slightly- “you know what I’m not even gonna say it.”

Leon ignored his rival. He was too preoccupied with cooing at his pokemon and bouncing with excitement.

“Anyway, just get her back to the daycare within a couple days. The staff there will know what to do.”

Leon nodded before giving Haxorus one last loving pat before calling her back to her pokeball, “Whew that’s a relief. I was so worried! I’m so glad it wasn’t anything serious.”

Raihan made a noise in agreement and made his way over to his rival, “Well now that’s taken care of, why don’t we move on to the pleasure?”

“There’s that one-track mind of yours again,” Leon leaned in for a kiss.

Their kiss was slow, familiar now, and with just a hint of underlying need. Raihan ran his hand through the former champ’s purple hair. He reached his ponytail and tugged on it slightly to angle his head back. This gave him unobstructed access to Leon’s neck so he could engage in his new favorite activity. This was, of course, littering his rival's skin with hickeys and bite marks.

Leon moaned at the sensation of the gym leader’s lips, tongue, and teeth on him. He started to feel himself getting lost in the waves of pleasure. Suddenly, he stepped back out of the other’s reach.

“Hey, hold on. There’s something I want to try.”

Raihan looked confused but nodded as the former champion motioned for him to sit in one of the room’s armchairs. He knelt before him, taking a minute to fix his ponytail from when the other had messed with it. He leaned forward, resting his chin in his rival’s lap.

“Will you teach me, please?”

Smirking, the other leaned down and placed a hand on Leon’s cheek, “What do you wanna learn?”

“Teach me, teach me how to pleasure you,” he replied, coyly looking up at him through his lashes.

“Well, there’s many ways to do that. I’m gonna need you to be more specific.”

Leon palmed the gym leader through his shorts. Unlike him, Raihan had been on duty today so he was wearing his usual attire.

“Um, I think it’s pretty obvious?” he asked squeezing his cock.

“Nuh-uh, you gotta say it, sweetheart. I don’t wanna grab the wrong lesson plan. After all, I still have oh so much to teach you.”

Leon flushed and bit his lip. He was visibly squirming beneath his rival’s heated gaze, “Ugh. Fine. I want you to teach me how to suck you off.”

The gym leader leaned forward and rewarded him with a quick peck on the lips, “See now was that so hard?”

“No, but this-” Leon felt his rival suddenly grip his hair.

“I swear, it’s like I’m a bad influence on you or something,” he nipped at the other’s bottom lip.

“So, um should I get started?”

“Relax, princess. Let me get in my fill of your lips before they’re otherwise _occupied_ ,” he growled.

As he pulled away, Leon made quick work of the gym leader’s shorts. He pulled his cock out and started to stroke from base to tip. Raihan was a tad shorter than he was, but he had more girth to him. Leon put his lips to a cockhead for the first time. He licked experimentally along the shaft and paused to dip his tongue over the slit. He looked up to watch the expressions that went across his rival’s face. Slight trepidation, a quick flash of pleasure, and finally settling into lazy contentedness.

Leon paused in his ministrations, “So tell me what to do. What do you like?”

“Hmm, I think I’d rather see what you can figure out on your own. You know, a little ‘independent study’ then maybe I’ll give you some direction.”

Leon looked concerned, “But what if I-”

“Chill, sweetheart. You’re not gonna hurt me. I’ll tell you if something doesn’t feel good. Trust me.”

Leon still didn’t seem too entirely convinced he wouldn’t screw something up, but he nodded and got back to it anyway. He brought just the head in his mouth as he moved his hand slowly along the shaft. His thumb running over the frenulum a few times, which caused the other to part their lips and let out a soft noise. Leon, noticing the reaction, moved his hand away and brought his lips to the same spot. He licked the band of tissue and watched as Raihan shuddered and shifted slightly in his seat. Pleased with that response, he tried nibbling at it slightly, knowing how much the gym leader liked biting.

“Ah, no! Stop! Too hard! Not g-good!”

Leon immediately faltered and stopped what he was doing. He tore his mouth away from the other’s dick, “Oh, no! I-I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you? Dammit, see I knew something like this would happen,” discouraged he looked off to the side and bit his lip.

The gym leader reached out and ran his thumb along his bottom lip, releasing it from the confines of his teeth.

“Hey, now. I’m fine. It’s just a very sensitive area and you applied a little too much pressure,” he said gently while caressing his rival’s face. “You can continue if you want. God knows I want you to. But I’m not pressuring you, ok?”

Leon took in his rival’s appearance. He was just a tad out of breath and his cock, still in his hand, gave a small twitch. He thought about the barely audible sound he heard him make earlier. Leon quickly came to a startling conclusion. He wanted to see what other noises he could get out of Raihan, who between the two of them, was the more experienced one in this arena.

Leon put his rival’s cock in his mouth, with renewed enthusiasm, he began sucking. He took in as much of him as he could until he felt an uncomfortable feeling tickle the back of his throat. Raihan gently placed his hand on his head, tangling some strands of hair in his fingers. He pulled Leon’s head back slightly.

“Careful now, princess. Don’t wanna activate your gag-reflex. I’m guessing you’re about at your limit now, yeah?”

Leon nodded, his mouth still wrapped around the other’s dick. Raihan sucked in a quick breath and patted his head.

“Hmm, ok. So just go nice and easy for now. Get used to the feeling of it, and don’t push yourself.”

The former champion moved his lips up and down the shaft. He paused at some points, feeling out of breath, and Raihan had to gently remind him to breathe through his nose. After a few minutes, he began to get a better handle on it. He could even bring a little bit more of him into his mouth. He could feel the stretch getting to him, a slight ache starting in his jaw. But he really wanted to do this! He wanted to make the other feel good. With some hesitation, Leon started to relax his throat. Pleased with himself, he found that this allowed him to take in even more of the gym leader’s cock. Now, nearly at the base, Leon looked up at the gym leader.

Raihan was a fucking wreck. There was really no better way to describe it. He had his eyes screwed shut and was panting heavily now. Leon could even make out a barely-there flush upon his dark features. Well, that was new.

“ _A-Ahh-_ ” Raihan audibly breathed out his mouth, “F-Fuck y-you, you would try to deep-throat your first time giving head.”

Leon, feeling encouraged, continued sucking and tried swallowing. The gym leader felt the other’s throat muscles move around him. Brushing against his most sensitive parts all at once. He was still in a semi-state of shock that Leon even attempted let alone succeeded at deep-throating him. _Game over_.

Raihan couldn’t hold back any longer. He was about to push his rival’s face away when he came in his mouth and down his throat. Leon, not knowing what to do, stayed in place as he felt the hot liquid slide down his esophagus. The gym leader pulled back a bit and the rest of his cum was collected in the former champion’s mouth. Leon released his cock, his lips pursed as he tried to keep any spunk from leaking out. Leon’s cheeks were puffed out as he looked to his rival for guidance.

“Ah, Shit! I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Here lemme go get you a tissue and you can-” Raihan cut himself off as he watched Leon swallow.

The taste wasn’t too terrible, but the texture, _yuck_.

Leon wiped the corner of his mouth and looked up at the gym leader. What he saw made him do a double-take. Raihan’s face had taken on a deep red hue. Never, had he seen his rival this flustered before. Leon watched as the spent cock in front of him managed to twitch with renewed interest.

“I-I, uh you didn’t have to do that. Damn, you’re just full of surprises.”

Preening at the praise a bit, Leon got up from his position between the other’s legs. As he stood his rival couldn’t help but focus on the rather impressive erection he was sporting. Leon followed his line of sight, looked down at himself, and flushed.

“Ah, well. I was, uh. Focusing so much you, I didn’t even realize how worked up I was getting?”

Raihan stood up and pulled the former champ into his arms. The stiffy in Leon’s sweats trapped between their bodies.

“No worries, princess. It’s time I return the favor,” he whispered into his ear and pulled back with a teasing glint in his eye.

He led Leon towards what the other had assumed was his bedroom.

Leon couldn’t help but feel like an innocent princess that had just wandered into a dragon’s den.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair reached a closed-door and Leon found himself pressed against it at once. Raihan took a moment to tuck himself back into his shorts. Then he descended, captured Leon’s lips, and dug his fingers into his hair. He mussed it and removed the elastic band that held it in place. Leon barely noticed, too preoccupied with the lips that attacked him with increasing urgency. The former Champion’s eyes flew open at the tongue that attempted to invade his mouth. 

“Ah! W-Wait-” -he covered his mouth and looked sheepishly toward the other- “I just had your cum in my mouth-”

Raihan purred, “Yeah, I know. And that was definitely not a turn-off, sweetheart. I don’t mind tasting myself on _your_ tongue.” 

He reached behind Leon and opened the door leading into his bedroom. The room was cloaked in darkness as they stepped inside. Leon resumed their kiss and surprised the gym leader by meeting his tongue first. Raihan broke their kiss. With a growl, he pulled Leon’s T-shirt up and off and ran his hands down the tan torso that was revealed. His head dipped down and his tongue grazed the edges of Leon’s abdominal muscles. He crept his fingers along the other’s body. His teasing touches momentarily came to a halt as he reached the waistband of his sweats. Leon shuddered as those hands dug into the flesh of his hips, his fingertips beneath the fabric, barely reaching the place he needed his touch the most. 

Raihan relished in the sounds he evoked from the other. The little whimpers and huffs of frustration betrayed just how badly the former champ craved his touch. The gym leader’s fondling became lighter still as he shifted to focus on Leon’s clothed erection. His tongue traced the path his hands had taken along the former champ’s hips. Fingers teased the tented fabric and just the slightest pressure was applied. 

This was torture. 

Leon whined in an attempt to convey his frustration with the other’s pace. Either his wordless message was conveyed or the gym leader had been just as impatient. Because his rival swiftly pulled his sweats down to his knees. Leon could just make out the other’s figure as he knelt before him in the darkness. His erection was taken in hand and he felt the other’s warm breath on the head. Raihan paused just before putting him in his mouth.

“Now, princess, it’s about time I give you your first lesson in-”

“Raihan cut the crap and get that smart-mouth of yours on my dick.”

The gym leader stumbled a bit taken aback at the sudden shift in his innocent rival’s demeanor, “My, my, someone’s impatient? Should rile ya up more often, yeah?”

Leon didn’t have time to formulate a response before the other unceremoniously took him into his mouth to the hilt. With a gasp, his knees wobbled and his hands gripped his rival’s head. He felt the mouth on him back off a bit, the other’s tongue traveling along his length. Of course, this was hardly the first time he had been given a blowjob. But this? This was on another level. 

There was absolutely no doubt about the other’s expertise in this area. Raihan’s tongue brushed along, finding each spot that made Leon lose his mind and he committed it to memory. Each stroke of his hand brought him closer to the edge but was just light enough to keep him there, not enough. Still teasing. He was clearly an expert at sucking cock, yet he was keeping him from the release he craved. 

_Ugh, the bastard._

He was just about to voice his frustration with words this time when he felt a finger breach his entrance. It was pushed in just barely then removed to rub little circles around the outside. Leon’s knees began to buckle. He glanced down at the gym leader. His eyes were closed as he effortlessly pleasured the former Champion. He was barely even breaking a sweat whereas Leon felt he had run a marathon earlier. 

Subconsciously, Leon gave the slightest thrust of his hips, it was hardly noticeable. He steadily found himself putting a little more force behind it. The other continued to show off his exquisite oral skills seemingly unphased. Another, more forceful motion, and finally the gym leader pulled away.

“You tryin’ to fuck my mouth, princess?”

Raihan held his chin in his hand and opened and closed his mouth a few times. As he worked his jaw muscles he frowned slightly looking up at him. Leon briefly wondered if his jaw was getting sore too, recalling the strain he felt when their positions were reversed. He was a bit ashamed of himself. Clearly, he had gotten carried away. Perhaps the earlier teasing had caught up to him? Subconsciously causing him to take over the control of his pleasure? He had never wanted to hurt his rival though. 

“I-I mean is that ok?” Leon paused flushing at his own boldness.

Raihan grinned, “I believe I said before, I’m down for anything. But, obviously, I won’t be able to tell you if you get too rough. So if I squeeze you here like this” -he squeezed Leon’s hip twice- “that means, ‘stop’. Got it?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“Also, if we’re doing this,” -he stood and reached over to flick the lightswitch- “I’m not doing it in the dark. Not gonna lie, giving you head in the dark was fuckin’ hot as hell. But if I’m doing this with ya, we both need to be able to see.”

Raihan knelt again and Leon gripped the back of his rival’s head with a new purpose. He couldn’t even be bothered with taking in the surroundings that had been revealed. His sole focus was on the man in front of him.

Raihan gently removed his rival’s hands from his head. “Let's just keep those hands to yourself for now. It’s been some time since I’ve done this particular act with someone. In fact, this is about as submissive as I get, princess.”

Leon’s heart warmed a little at the fact that Raihan was willing to try this with him. They hadn’t even been doing this whole, ‘exclusive sleeping together’ thing for very long. Yet, apparently, his rival trusted him enough to do this with him. He watched as the gym leader worked his jaw muscles once more before nodding.

“Alright, ready when you are, sweetheart.”

Leon nodded and adjusted his stance.

The former Champion gasped as his prick was enveloped in warm, wet, heat once more. His rival’s mouth working him quickly as he was deep-throated within moments. Leon’s eyelids fluttered and he looked down pleasantly surprised to see the other staring back at him. 

_Damn, that’s hot._

Leon saw the other’s expression slowly morph into one of confusion. Oh, yeah. He was supposed to be moving his hips right now. He gave a couple of slow small thrusts much like the ones earlier. When he didn’t feel any resistance or hands at his hips he started to increase the pace. As minutes passed, Leon began to feel a slight pain from the snap of his hips as his prick dragged along the other’s mouth. He heard and felt his rival’s moan. The vibrations traveled along his dick and drool began to leak out the corner of the gym leader’s mouth. Leon watched with hooded eyes as a droplet fell to the floor. The mouth before him was bringing him closer to his release. With each thrust, his breathing became harsher, the sweat on his brow threatened to drip into his eyes. God, he was so close. He was nearly there, he just needed something, just a little more…

Raihan, seemingly sensing the other’s urgency, stuck a hand down his own pants. He gathered the pre-come weeping from his cockhead and coated his finger with it. He leaned forward some, careful not to choke himself, as he circled the lubricated finger around Leon’s hole once more. He slowly breached his entrance with a single finger and quickly located the spot he was searching for. 

_Yes, right there._ They both thought, in tandem.

Leon shuddered, the double stimulation just about doing him in, but he still held back. Suddenly, Raihan pulled his mouth off of Leon’s cock. But not missing a beat his other hand quickly stroked his length. The slide of his hand aided by the lubrication of his saliva. His finger still pushing repeatedly into his sweet spot.

“Come on, baby. Cum for me. Paint my face with it. God, _please, Leon._ ” Raihan ended his order with a moan. The syllables of Leon’s name morphing into incomprehensible pleasure. 

Leon felt his orgasm overtake his entire body. His fingers and toes curled. He struggled to remain standing as his cock shot load after load onto Raihan’s face, some even landing in his open mouth. The gym leader waited for the other to come down from orgasmic bliss before gently patting his thigh. 

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart.”

Raihan stood and made his way over to the adjacent room. The sound of running water confirmed Leon’s suspicions that it was an attached bathroom. He returned, his face free of Leon’s spunk, and he knelt before him once again. He gently cleaned his flaccid prick with a warm washcloth. Taking great care as to not accidentally overstimulate his rival. When he was satisfied he placed the soiled cloth aside, tucked Leon’s length back into his pants, and rose to his feet. 

Raihan watched as the former Champion of the Galar region startled to crumble before him. He quickly embraced his rival’s shaking form and bore his weight with ease. Leon remained motionless, propped against the other, as he struggled to handle the unexpected and overwhelming flood of emotion.

 _Where is this even coming from? It’s not as if this is my first blowjob!? My body has been worshipped more times than I can bother to count! Why am I practically breaking down right now!?_ Leon thought as his rival’s words and gentle touch attempted to soothe him. 

Raihan reached to turn the light off again. The darkness and the feeling of intimacy that followed only further solidified the lump in Leon's throat. 

“Hey now, it’s ok. I’ve got ya.” Raihan cooed and led him over to a large bed with a canopy.

“I-I don’t understand? You’re the one that was submissive and I-” he choked back a sob.

Raihan held the former Champion close as he laid them both down slowly, “Shhh... it’s ok. It’s just been a long day, yeah? Both giving and receiving pleasure? You did so good, princess. Time to indulge in a little aftercare.” he left their embrace for a second to remove both their shoes. Now, with their feet free to curl up in the sheets, Leon entangled his legs with his rival’s. At this moment he wanted, no needed, to be as close as physically possible to this man.

Leon tried again, “But you’re that one that just let me, and I-” Raihan put a finger to his lips.

“Doesn’t matter. I can indulge same as you, yeah? How do you feel about a nice cuddle?"

Leon nodded and wrapped his arms around his rival. Raihan sighed and felt the other begin to relax as they laid together on the bed. He began to card his fingers through the long purple locks and Leon shuddered at the sensation.

“You really like playing with my hair,” he mumbled feeling the heaviness of his eyelids as sleep tried to overtake him.

“Like the way it feels. Always had an urge to touch it, that woulda been quite a shock, huh? Imagine me reaching for a handful after one of our matches, eh?

Leon chuckled, “I would’ve thought you’d gone mad. Probably would’ve swatted your hand away too?”

“Mmhm, I wouldn’t ‘ve blamed ya really. What about now, still want to swat me away?” he purred.

“Never,” he blinked at his rival and yawned. One last thing weighed on his mind that needed to be said before he would let sleep take him. “A canopy bed, huh? Your castle really is fit for a princess, Mr. Dragon.”

Raihan snuggled in close to the former Champion and whispered, “Only the best for you, love.”

The pleasant fogginess settling in didn’t give Leon time to think about the new pet name. Nor could he dwell on the fact that he still didn’t have a label for what they were. He really only knew two things. One, that the other cared about him, at least to some degree. And two, he felt safe in Raihan’s arms. 

And that was enough for him, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Leon..baby don't cry... 
> 
> Actually, yes, please do cry it's the only plot device I have amongst the porn.
> 
> Crying after sex? Especially, after sharing such an emotionally vulnerable experience with someone without a defined relationship? Totally normal folks.
> 
> I have the next part of this series written already, editing now so expect it to show up soon!
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos and comments! You guys are awesome! :)


End file.
